Raijin "The Wondering Blade" Kaminari
Raijin Kaminari 88b42f501676a8b3f67e7baea55893d4.jpg Mugen-samurai-champloo-19839408-2000-1600.jpg mugen_samurai_champloo_by_fan_art_club.jpg General Information Name: Raijin Kaminari Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5 ft 11 Weight 162 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: AB+ DoB: December 22nd Behavior/Personality Raijin despite his sometime care-free attitude he is a very stern person. Raijin can at times be unrational when it comes to saving his friends and his clan. He goes in head first without thinking leaving him to make up things as he goes along. Growing up with the teachings of his grandfather Raijin has a rather heroic side to him which majority of the time gets him into deep trouble with people who don't exactly have his same views on life. He has a slightly dark sense of humor and tend to be extremely lewd. Raijin is deeply rooted into the spiritual world and physical world both which he draws his power and will from both. Apperance fc942ee9e8c684a67eddf7fa9e5f1d54.jpg|Current age Raijin 00a7a033e586a51bebd2e2bbd6033d5d.jpg|Raijin age 18 c0e0eee7b00cac1c1c6d42aae0198873.jpg|Raijin age: 15 c8ba9c1ca17cd610883a1f88b91e5190.jpg Raijin has messy flowing black hair and a small beard. His clothing closely resembles of baggy hip-hop fashions of today.His attire consists of a grey shirt with a stitch pattern running down the middle of the shirt ending at the halfway point of the shirt. He wears this under a red long-sleeve gi that functions as a jacket. He wears hakama cut off at shorts-length, resembling loose-fitting Bermuda shorts and japanese Geta (wooden sandals) on his feet. these geta are fitted with several metal strips on the soles, allowing him to use his sandals as blocking devices. Lastly, he carries his sword on his back with a sash that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. It has a zig-zag pattern of green and brown. Gallery fb428f1a9d5fef69f379f30af7fcb3b0-d5hjpy4.jpg mugen___samurai_champloo_by_zebes.jpg mugen__samurai_champloo__minimalist_wallpaper_by_greenmapple17-d8g2bhq.png mugen___samurai_champloo_by_mimscosta-d7ugnpp.jpg mugen___samurai_champloo_by_jun_jou-d6ns9rx.png mugen__samurai_champloo_by_brolo.jpg mugen_by_someliar-d6ybyc2.png mugen_samurai_champloo_fanart_by_shisleya.jpg samurai_champloo__mugen_colour_by_jkrandomninja220.jpg samurai_champloo___mugen_by_tenshimanga-d7sp0e9.jpg 7e4d44f10fef1e3e1e1341709048d533.jpg 6007eeb9558143339afda44a59fe8a5d.jpg 4938b12bb314a2f7df22944e781d58d9.jpg e3b744887a98556fe8b98915661813ff.jpg f4b45677cca9fc85eb8a9fa8eeab072c.jpg 217c29c25579e94e2307245473b6b0c5.gif e5e228227da92b1ab6172e7fb9f1224c.jpg 77a4f4a81acb215a2c92c044709a29c4.jpg 8cc7bf94facb75f5378594b0c9151e68.jpg a25ac125746fc9a24300198b5a98e181.jpg fc60e95c664f7cdbb1b53060cbc1c698.jpg b550a7da282f1f0f6d558a367469fd39.jpg 18d70de76fcfc86b2e99071837be25af (1).jpg 1c9b2ce5cb60e433806c893a06d6c961.jpg 6dc54ceead7f7caaa0c97421d8c3a211.jpg e7776578fb58a52e9c43c0469e4571e5.jpg 883fa4afb751dca7cd0240bd43c1458a.jpg 5263543c60d531b75d40496ddb4134a9.jpg d1ffd71304b8777b7f77e47bb2bb454c.jpg Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. Occupation/ Class Priest The Priest, a Legendary Orginzation formed back during the times before men even had guns, after the first priest. A group of his followers discoverd his ways to his power and took the oath to fight the evil under the law and trust of 'god'. These priest are men and women, one in every city in the world who work day in and day out to defeat the evils and protect the good. They are not of light, and they are not of dark. They are of the gray, the area where no allignment resides and where no law but richenous and duty. The priest work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. No one even know's of the priest legacy and their secrects. To the world, it's like they don't even exist. This is because the Priest during the days of Christ formed a bunker that was way before it's time. Kaminari Clan Lord The Kaminari are a clan of warriors dated back since the beginning of time. These warriors were once known as the Lightening blades. It is said that they were founded when a man made a deal with the Thunder and Lightning god Raijin. In return that the man and his warriors protected the earth from evil that he would grant the clan his holy powers. From then on the Kaminari clan has been known as protectors of the earth from any great threat that may put the planet or its inhabitors in harms way. 120px-Tomoe.jpg|Kaminari Clan Symbol Fighting Style tumblr_mmoafaGTia1qeumowo1_400.gif giphy (6).gif tumblr_mkp2miW81j1rt21j5o1_500.gif giphy.gif Black Tiger Fist The Black Tiger style is characterized by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). According to the Shaolin grandmasters, the style is the single most external style in the Shaolin canon; the longer the stylist practices, however, the more she or he comes to rely solely on internal power. In this respect it is similar to Northern Praying Mantis. Kendo litterally meaning Sword Way is a modern Japanese martial art which descended from swordmanship (Kenjutsu) Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken Karate Is a martial art developed back way before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice Raijin owns his very own tsuruji sword modified to look like that of a sai. The sword has a double edge blade and is extremely sharp. The blade is pass down from his grandfather to his father to Raijin. The sword itself is made from solid steel. After being activated by Trigon the Tsuruji has the ability to be effectable by being awaken by the Essence/Presence of an Oni. The blade itself would extend it's length 2x the avarge size becoming 60 cm (23 1⁄2 inches). The sword would produce and Aura/Scent that is very toxic to an Oni and the Oni/And the Oni holder, the sent causes eye burning ichitiness and swalling in the eyes so it would be hard to see the Blade after Jin had got a hand of it created a way for the sword to remove Oni chi from the user suckin their extra powersouce they gain from the Oni rending them to become normal for the time being. Raijin knows little of how to activate this ability only that he knows it happens whenever he is around evil demons or someone pure of evil. When the ability is acivated it changes the form of the sword to a more demonic version of it. Raijin believes this comes from it's activation from Trigon. Kaminari Physiology Once a Kaminari has reached their 18th birthday only then are their powers truely unlocked. They must go through a certain trail to show that their intentions are pure and they will use their powers to help protect the Earth and people. Thunder Manipulation User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. Electricity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electrical Immunity User is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Electrical Wall Crawling The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms. Electric Pull The user can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards the user. Electrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Electrical Healing The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health. Background Raijin’s past is a rather interesting one. From the time Raijin was born he was expected to follow in his Grandfather’s footsteps. Raijin was born to Hisoka Kaminari and Natasha Kaminari. Hisoka was leader of the kendo school inside of the Kaminari clan building. Being a master swordsman Hisoka was almost certain to be clan lord after his father Kakashi. Natasha was an owner of a small bakery just on the edge of district 1. Hisoka and his wife Natasha lived a happy life with young Raijin, who was learning Kendo from his father and martial arts from his grandfather, lived a happy life. One night Hisoka and Natasha were gunned down by armed assailants who were never found nor investigated. 27485_Best-top-desktop-anime-girls-wallpapers-hd-anime-girl-wallpaper-picture-image-3.jpg|Sakura samurai-deeper-kyo_anime-wallpaper.jpg|Hisoka 5688-385725717.jpg|Baby Raijin Heartbroken by the death of his parents, Raijin now lived with his grandfather on his floor in the Kaminari Clan building. During his early teen years Raijin became highly disobedient and got into plenty of trouble with the local law enforcement and local gang members in district 1. When he wasn’t training with his grandfather Raijin was out and about in Kasaihana stopping small crimes such as bullying and purse snatching, which at often times got him beaten up sometimes very badly. This only fueled his passion to get stronger and train even harder. By the age of 18 Raijin was a master swordsman and martial artist. He was known throughout the clan as the Wondering Blade because of his notable sense of wondering. On his 19th birthday Raijin was given a very bitter pill to swallow when his grandfather had succumb to an illness he’d been fighting for several months. With no clan lord Raijin was forced to step up to the plate being the closest of blood to Kakashi at the time. Upon becoming Clan lord Raijin has vowed that he would help protect the people of not just Kasaihana but of those around the word. Peak Human Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Peak Human Endurance Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Category:Generation 1 Category:Kaminari Clan Category:RPC's By Jay Category:The Wandering Blade